There is a need for a cheese slicer of the type capable of cutting smoothly a slice of cheese from a block of cheese. Heretofore cheese cutters have used knife blades or wires. An example of a wire cheese slicer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,024. An example of a cutting blade is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,671.
These cheese slicers, however, have been somewhat awkward to handle or create storage problems.